GIVEAWAY!
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Giveaway kecil - kecilan yang Cho adain dalam rangka Lima Tahun nya Cho jadi YJS, anak Yunpa n Jaemma, pacar Bebeb Mimin tersayang. Berharap kalian bisa ikut serta di acara ini, Cho buat giveaway ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih Cho karena kalian selalu ada buat Cho. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menemani Cho dari zaman FFn sampe detik ino (kalo masih ada yang nemenin). Dan semog
1. Kategori : Survei

**SYARAT & MEKANISME :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- 1 Akun hanya bisa untuk 1 orang. Pilih akun FFn atau WP.

\- Isi Form yang nanti akan ada di profil Cho, form akan diupdate di tanggal **1 Desember 2018, Link Form survei akan di upload di profil Wattpad Cho : ShimJaeCho.**

\- Pengisian Form Survei akan ditutup tanggal **1 Maret 2019** dan **pengumuman pemenang** akan ada di tanggal **13 Maret 2019.**

\- Ongkos kirim hadiah **TIDAK DITANGGUNG PEMENANG** , alias **GRATIS**. ^^

\- Keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HADIAH :**

\- 2 buku Novel untuk 2 orang pemenang yang dipilih langsung oleh Cho, bisa memilih salah satu buku novel :

 *** Gashina by the Author**

 *** The First by Shim JaeCho**

\- Pemenang 2 – 5 akan mendapatkan buku **Notes cover DBSK** (foto akan dicantumkan setelah diterima).

* Pemenang dipilih berdasarkan luck, alias keberuntungan. Hahahahaha…

Nanti nama kalian yang sudah masuk ke dalam survey akan Cho umumin dan Cho undi dengan sejujur – jujurnya, ada dua orang yang menyaksikan sebagai bukti bahwa semua dilakukan secara adil dan sebenar – benarnya tanpa ada kecurangan sedikit pun.

\- Semua pemenang mendapatkan 2 buah unofficial photocard DBSK.

\- Setelah pengumuman pemenang di tanggal **13 Maret 2019** , pemenang **WAJIB** mengirimkan pesan pribadi alamat lengkap dan no telepon yang bisa dihubungi.

\- Jika dalam jangka waktu 2 hari pemenang tidak memberikan kabar maka Cho akan mencari penggantinya dengan cara pengundian.


	2. Kategori : FF Non Author

**SYARAT & MEKANISME :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- 1 Akun hanya boleh diikuti oleh 1 orang.

\- Memiliki follower di bawah 100 orang dan belum pernah menerbitkan FF sama sekali atau paling banyak memiliki 2 FF yang sudah diterbitkan.

\- Genre dan tema bebas, tapi HARUS YAOI dengan pairing utama YUNJAE.

 _** Crack pair? Boleh dikirim kok, tapi langsung di diskualifikasi ya~ 😂😂😂😂 gak terima crack pair & GS!_

\- Mengirimkan ff ke email zhoya13 dengan format Ms. Word dengan **Minimal 3,000 kata** , pastikan ada judul ceritanya juga ya. SUBJECT EMAIL : GA YJ 2019 : NON AUTHOR.

\- Tulis di badan email nama akun wattpad atau akun FFn kalian.

Contoh :

* Jika pakai akun WP :  
Wattpad : KesayanganBebebMimin.

* Jika pakai aku FFn :  
Ffn : Kesayangan Bebeb Momon.

\- Penerimaan ff mulai tanggal **5 November 2018** dan berakhir **25 januari 2019** jam 23.59 wib. Semua FF yang dilombakan akan di update di **Wattpad** tanggal **1 Februari 2019.**

\- Sad ending diperbolehkan tapi… Diusahakan Happy ending ya.

\- Pastikan Karya kalian BELUM PERNAH diikutsertakan di lomba lain, no plagiat dan belum parrnah kalian terbitkan. Terinspirasi boleh, tapi jangan remake hanya mengganti nama pemerannya saja jadi YunJae, oke? Oke lah pokoknya.

.

.

\- Perhitungan Poin :

* Untuk 5 orang pengirim pertama akan mendapatkan poin tambahan sebesar 20 poin, selebihnya akan mendapatkan 10 poin.

* Poin selanjutkan di dapatkan dari vote yang ada di Wattpad. Vote akan terhitung sejak 1 Februari 2019 dan ditutup tanggal 1 Maret 2019. 2 ff yang mendapatkan vote terbanyak akan mendapatkan 20 poin. 3 ff selanjutnya akan mendapatkan 10 poin dan ff selanjutnya mendapatkan 5 poin.

* Poin terakhir akan didapat dari penilaian juri, ada 3 orang yang akan menilai ff kalian dan 2 ff terbaik menurut penilaian juri akan mendapatkan poin 50.

* Jadi, total poin paling tinggi yang bisa di dapatkan adalah : 90 poin dan paling rendah adalah 15 poin.

\- Pengumuman pemenang akan di umumkan tanggal **13 Maret 2019.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HADIAH :**

\- 1 pemenang utama akan mendapatkan **Album Kim Jaejoong Defiance** (foto akan diupdate menyusul setelah album sudah diterima).

\- 4 ff pemenang akan mendapatkan 1 buah buku novel. Pilihannya ada **2 novel Gashina dan 2 novel The First.**

Pemenang dengan poin tertinggi boleh menentukan buku apa yang dia inginkan, baru pemenang selanjutnya memilih, begitu sampai pemenang ke 3.

\- Juga mendapatkan marcendise unofficial DBSK lainnya. (foto akan di update menyusul).

\- Setelah pengumuman pemenang di tanggal 13 Maret 2019, pemenang **WAJIB** mengirimkan pesan pribadi alamat lengkap dan no telepon yang bisa dihubungi.

\- Jika dalam jangka waktu **2 hari** pemenang tidak memberikan kabar maka Cho akan memberikan hadiah pada ff yang memiliki poin tertinggi selanjutnya.

\- Ongkos kirim TIDAK DITANGGUNG OLEH PEMENANG. GRATIS yaaa~~

\- Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan semua pemenang akan dapet suvernir yang di rajut penuh cinta oleh Cho sendiri._

 _Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, bisa langsung tanya ya~~_

 _Semoga kalian bisa perpartisipasi event Cho yang pertama ini._

 _Have a nice day ^^_


	3. Kategori : Author

**SYARAT & MEKANISME :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- 1 Akun hanya untuk 1 orang, pilih antara akun WP atau FFn.

\- Memiliki follower di atas 100 orang atau sudah menerbitkan minimal 4 FF.

\- Genre dan tema bebas, tapi **HARUS YAOI** dengan pairing utama **YUNJAE**.

\- Mengirimkan ff ke email **zhoya13** dengan format **Ms. Word** dengan **Minimal 7000 kata** , pastikan ada judul ceritanya juga ya. **SUBJECT EMAIL : GA YJ 2019.**

\- Tulis di badan email nama akun wattpad atau akun FFn kalian.

Contoh :  
* Jika pakai akun WP :  
Wattpad : KesayanganBebebMimin.

* Jika pakai aku FFn :  
Ffn : Kesayangan Bebeb Momon.

\- Penerimaan ff mulai tanggal **5 November 2018** dan berakhir **25 Januari 2019**. Semua FF yang dilombakan akan di update di Wattpad tanggal **1 Februari 2019**.

\- Sad ending diperbolehkan tapi… Diusahakan Happy ending ya.

\- Pastikan Karya kalian **BELUM PERNAH** diikutsertakan di lomba lain, no plagiat dan belum parrnah kalian terbitkan. Terinspirasi boleh, tapi jangan remake hanya mengganti nama pemerannya saja jadi YunJae, oke? Oke lah pokoknya.

.

.

.

\- Perhitungan Poin :

* Untuk 5 orang pengirim pertama akan mendapatkan poin tambahan sebesar 20 poin, selebihnya akan mendapatkan 10 poin.

* Poin selanjutkan di dapatkan dari vote yang ada di Wattpad. Vote akan terhitung sejak **1 Februari 2019** dan ditutup tanggal **1 Maret 2019**. 2 ff yang mendapatkan vote terbanyak akan mendapatkan 20 poin. 3 ff selanjutnya akan mendapatkan 10 poin dan ff selanjutnya mendapatkan 5 poin.

* Poin terakhir akan didapat dari penilaian juri, ada 3 orang yang akan menilai ff kalian dan 2 ff terbaik menurut penilaian juri akan mendapatkan poin 50.

* Jadi, total poin paling tinggi yang bisa di dapatkan adalah : 90 poin dan paling rendah adalah 15 poin.

\- Pengumuman pemenang akan di umumkan tanggal **13 Maret 2019**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HADIAH :**

\- 1 orang pemenang utama akan mendapatkan **Album Kim Jaejoong Lavender** (foto akan diupdate menyusul setelah album sudah diterima).

\- 1 orang pemenang akan mendapatkan **Varsity DBSK unofficial** (foto akan diupdate menyusul).

\- 1 orang pemenang favorit akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Cho, ehe bercanda! 1 orang pemenang selanjutnya akan mendapatkan 1 buah **E-money dengan gambar DBSK.**

\- Masing – masing pemenang akan mendapatkan **Marcendise unofficial DBSK** lainnya (foto akan di update menyusul).

\- Setelah pengumuman pemenang di tanggal **13 Maret 2019** , pemenang **WAJIB** mengirimkan pesan pribadi alamat lengkap dan no telepon yang bisa dihubungi.

\- Jika dalam jangka waktu **2 hari** pemenang tidak memberikan kabar maka Cho akan memberikan hadiah pada ff yang memiliki poin tertinggi selanjutnya.

\- Ongkos kirim **TIDAK DITANGGUNG OLEH PEMENANG. GRATIS~~**

\- Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan semua pemenang akan dapet suvernir yang di rajut penuh cinta oleh Cho sendiri._

 _Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, bisa langsung tanya ya~~_

 _Semoga kalian bisa perpartisipasi event Cho yang pertama ini._

 _Have a nice day ^^_


End file.
